IOYFAAIDHY
by Moonsetta
Summary: It's OK, You're Forgiven, Apology Accepted,I Don't Hate You  Another argument, this one goes too far. How do you apologize when you've stabbed your own brother? How can you stop him from hating you?  Sequel to ISFMIADHM  CD: 4 Readers check my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm here with the sequel to "I'm Sorry, Forgive Me, I Apologize, Don't Hate Me."

YES! I KNOW THEY BOTH HAVE THE SAME SUMMARY! THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT! IT WAS COMPLETELY INTENTIONAL!

Well, this is the story that won the poll on my profile. I thank everyone who voted and everyone who's read and reviewed my stories so far.

Full Title: It's OK, You're Forgiven, Apology Accepted, I Don't Hate You

I don't own TMNT and yes, like the other story this will be composed of short chapters.

Let's begin!

* * *

><p>"Eh, he got ya good Raph."<p>

A green hand reached out and smacked Casey Jones in the back of the head, "Shut up Bonehead. How is it April?"

The red head pulled back from the turtle, wiping her slightly bloody hands on a slightly bloody dishrag, "A clean cut, well stab. Didn't even hit an artery."

April's eyes suddenly narrowed though, "What is it with you two fighting all the time?"

The red banded mutant turtle in front of her shrugged, "Don't know. Well, I better get back to the lair."

"You gonna talk with him?"

Raph huffed as he stood up from where he had been sitting on his friends' couch, "I better. Fearless lets the littlest things get to him."

"You were stabbed," April protested, "I doubt that's what anyone would call little."

"April, we were all just shot a dozen times last week in that Purple Dragon ambush. This ain't nothing," the hothead explained while glancing at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"Look when someone shoots me with a machine gun I'll be a little concerned."

The hothead headed for the window, opened it swiftly after scanning the alleyway and stepped outside.

"You're just as Mule Headed as he was Raph!" Casey yelled after him.

"Gee, thanks."

With that final parting the red banded turtle closed the window, listening as the clasps inside the window resounded with a small click.

"Now to get home and make sure he ain't committed suicide as of yet," he thought with a slight wave of nausea.

Wow, the world was getting foggy.

He shook it off and forced himself to take deep breaths. This was not the place nor the time to be getting sick or passing out. With a final glance inside the apartment at the turtles' two human friends, Raph stretched his arms to the sky and descended to the alley below. After quickly locating a manhole, he slipped down into the sewers and made his way home.

When he arrived he expected to hear-he didn't know. An argument? Someone screaming about suicide? Well, since when could he ever understand his family? With a shrug he opened the door and slipped into the far corner of the living room, spotting all three of his brothers eating the pizzas that they had picked up for dinner earlier.

Alright, time to do something before someone else did something crazy. Wow, wasn't he one to talk?

* * *

><p>OK, chapter 2 out tomorrow.<p>

I DARE someone to review and put a bunch of little dots in it. Just to humor me. ^_^

Happy readings!

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here's an update!

I don't own TMNT. If I did, I'd be out there making a live action re-adaptation of the 1987 series.

* * *

><p>Leo was picking at his own slice of pizza.<p>

"Bro, the anchovies can't be that scary," Don said in a rare attempt to sweeten the surrounding bland air that blanketed them and their dinner table.

"I don't know Don, they can be pretty vicious when they want to be," Mikey said as he pushed himself into the fun shaded collab with the genius turtle.

Leo just sighed and got to his feet, "I'll be in my room."

Shell. If there was a sadder tone in anyone else's voice on earth, the people of the surface world were doomed by any higher being's pity and sympathy. He sulked until he became but a shadow in his door frame.

"Fearless is slipping," Raph huffed as he walked out of the shadows of the living room and into the kitchen.

"So what's it look like?" Mikey said, jumping up excitedly.

Don rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Would you please go hit that lame-excuse-for-a-brother-of-mine upside the head?"

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

Don just blinked, "I meant Leo but OK. I can live with that."

Mikey glared at both of his smiling older brothers, "You two are always gaining up on me!"

"Yeah, we like doing it," Raph said, as he quickly claimed his normal chair and grabbed four slices of pizza, "So Fearless broke down yet?"

"I think he did when he made an excuse to go into the dojo," Mikey said, "Because I know you do not need an hour to look for a book."

"We don't even keep books in there," Raph said, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Exactly," Don said with a nod before gesturing towards the kitchen sink, "He left it in the dojo."

A little bile went up Raph's throat as he spotted the blood stained katana in the sink. The blood a rusty red from already congealing. There was a collective silence as the three brothers ate.

Raph only looked back at the katana once-

As one of his hands went to the wound on his chest.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN.<p>

Review please. Time's ticking down. Oh, you're allowed a good 10,000 characters in your reviews and I'm getting tired of dots. Can I get like, a few hundred question marks? Or exclamation points! I would really like some stars all over the place! Or that weird at symbol. That would be good.

Double dog dare ya!

~Moonsetta


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Well, school finally started back for me and I'm happy with all my advanced classes. Yeah, I'm academically intelligent, get over it! -_-

JK ^_^

Anyways, I don't own TMNT.

Oh, and I thought the description of the blood on the sword in this chapter was you know normal, but a friend came over and she said it made her want to throw up, so a fair warning I guess, about the paragraphs that start with this: (*)

OK, enjoy this update.

* * *

><p>Personally, Raphael did not do sweet, adorable, or anything that was thought of as a good idea by Mikey of all people. So this really shouldn't be surprising. Still though, it took a lot not to shoot his brother one of those I'm-Surrounded-By-Idiots looks.<p>

"Just go in and give him the bear," Mikey said, holding out the old, multiply torn stuffed bear that Mikey had kept from his toddler days.

"Mikey, this is Leo," Raph reminded him, "Holding out a stuffed animal ain't going to change much.

The red banded turtle's eyes strayed to his other brother, who quickly finished his own dinner and instantly left the room. Gee, thanks for the help Don.

"Put that thing away before you lose it."

"But-" Mikey protested before being cut off.

"Look, I'll go talk to him, OK?"

Mikey smiled, "Good. The dude's been more mopey than when Don couldn't get his computer to start for a week."

Raph's imaginary eyebrows shot up. He hadn't been aware that it was that serious. He looked down at the pizza Leo had left on his plate, "Warm that up for me will ya? One way or another Fearless is gonna eat, whether he likes it or not."

Mikey saluted, "Yes sir!"

The red masked turtle rolled his eyes, the day he would be able to keep Mikey from bouncing off of the walls was the day criminals actually got brains. As Mikey darted across the room to warm up the abandoned slices of pizza, anchovy pizza, which Leo detested, Raph walked over to the blood stained and slightly chipped katana in the sink. He had to force himself not to shudder as he picked up the blade, his own blood congealed on the blade.

(*)One would contemplate it as not of normal reality unless an enemy had taken the sword. Of course, that hadn't been the case. Raph turned on the facet, letting the warm water run until it was steaming. The dried flakes of blood fell under the spray of the facet, some falling down into the silver sink, while others fell onto others, clumping together before coming under the force of gravity. Some looked like drowning spiders. As the flakes hit the sink surface, slightly still moistened liquid spilled out, staining the area around them.

He'd see to bleaching the sink later.

The sword, free of the dried blood and thankfully, blood stains, gleamed as Raph turned and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers. If Leo would at least hold the sword again, it would get oiled later too, not just gleaned. OK, water wasn't the best thing to put to metal, given rust and all that, but he hadn't wanted to touch the blood, even if there would have been some sort of cloth between his hand and the blade.

A loud chime signaled the pizza was heated up. Great!

"I'll clean up," Mikey vouched after he had handed over the two warmed up slices. Leo might eat half of one, simply because it was habit that they wasted no food.

As the orange banded turtle began clearing off the table, the red banded turtle turned and grabbed the other abandoned katana on the countertop. It was free of his blood, thank goodness, Raph couldn't imagine what Leo would have been like if he had stabbed him twice. Stupid, emotional brother! He hated emotional people! They over exaggerated everything!

…

OK, so he wasn't really one to talk.

But, he wasn't the one currently sulking and he had been the physical victim of that confrontation!

Resigned that he would have to work past his normal attitude, Raph took a deep breath in front of Leo's door and knocked.

No one answered.

OK, so he could go right in.

And he did.

* * *

><p>OK, Truth Seeker. *Raises eyebrow* I'd be more cautious of you if you didn't always leave your anonymous reviews signed with the same name. Thank you for that, it makes it easier to keep up with my anonymous reviewers. You hate that the chapters are short? I expected that and you're right, I'm trying to finish all of this ASAP. Mostly because I'm losing my edge for TMNT and I promised I would finish these 100 TMNT tales before starting a new fandom, but the story I've started with my friend she wants to post immediately. We've got 13 chapters and the only thing stopping her from posting chapter 7 on DeviantART is that it's completely my work alone, the rest of the chapters we write in sections together.<p>

Chi, you're a particularly new reader I believe, well at least, new reviewer and yes I saw your review on ISFMIADHM, thank you for reading them in order! It's usually the opposite.

Well, overall this story is, difficult, simply for the reason that my writing style now, in this story, is very different from my more basic style I used in ISFMIADHM. So, bear with me and I don't want Leo to ever stab any of his brothers, so like that scene in YHNI when he fought Don, it's something I normally wouldn't write, which is why I think it turned out more adequate.

That's really only a thought though, well, I hope you all continue reading.

Now, for the review challenge. I want as many dollar signs ($) as you can type up or copy and paste! I accept either! That way I can pretend I'm rich!

Review! You know you want to!

~Moonsetta


	4. Chapter 4

The light was on. That was the first thing that Raph noticed. Leo was using his light. OK, so it really wouldn't seem too unusual for someone to walk into a room and turn on the light but before this moment, the red banded turtle hadn't known that his older brother actually had a light on his ceiling. He had always used the light on his bedside table or lit candles or didn't even use a light period.

Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked into the room and pushed the door closed behind him with his feet. The Fearless Leader had his head buried in a book while he sat on the floor beside his bed.

The younger raised an eye ridge at that but decided not to question it. As he twisted his mouth down, his eyes easily caught the flinch and almost soundless swallow of nervousness as he reached Leo's side. The normally steaming cup of green tea on the bedside table had grown cold.

Leo just didn't do this. He had probably put up the whole charade to fool the others, but heck, they'd had to put up with each other for years, so there was really no reason to even try hiding anything. They were open books when it came to the other members of their family.

The red masked turtle took a seat next to his older brother. Stinking cold, stone floor. Did the idiot _have _to sit here?

Raph's frown twisted up into a smirk when he spotted a definite clue that would give it away to any and everyone that this whole setup was a hoax.

"What?" Leo whispered while he glared into the page he was already reading.

"OK Fearless, you can either stop the act or turn the book right side up," Raph said, reaching out and righting the upside down piece of literacy that the eldest had had his face buried.

The embarrassed look on the elder's face made Raph laugh out loud before he asked, "Are you gonna drop it now?"

Leo closed his eyes, face burning. He thought he had actually put up a good cover front. As if listening exactly to those words, the eldest let the book slip through his fingers and clatter to the floor.

"What do you want?" the blue banded turtle asked as he looked to the side at empty air.

Raph rolled his eyes and handed the plate of pizza over, "You didn't eat."

The eldest just stared at the plate.

"And these."

Leo jerked back when his katanas appeared in front of him, his eyes wide as they fell on his crossed legs while he clutched the plate tightly in his hands, fearing he might break it, but at the same time, not really caring if he did.

A calloused hand on his shoulder made the eldest look his younger brother in the eyes for the first time in hours. There was the normal anger, normal rage, normal over-protective nature and everything else in his eyes that made Raphael, well, Raphael.

"How long you gonna prolong this?" Raph asked, removing his hand from Leo's shoulder and crossing his arms over his plastron. Shell, he'd prefer to get all of this over tonight. If any of them are off during training in the morning, then Splinter would prolong it until someone had a literal breakdown.

Of course they all had their forms of mental breakdowns. Leo would go mute, Mikey would act more like Raph himself, Don would spill everything and start on his unlimited number of theories based on this and that and Raph, well, he'd get angry. OK, angrier. And he'd probably punch someone or something.

"What do you want me to say?" Leo asked quietly, staring determinedly down at his plate now, his concentrated sight trying to push the sight of the swords in his lap far from his vision of the world.

"How about, I'm sorry?" Raph said, unfolding his arms and glaring.

"That won't fix anything."

The red banded turtle reached over and turned Leo's face towards him, "Pay attention before I knock ya lights out bro."

Leo looked at him but stared past, right over his shoulder. Raph almost growled but he swallowed the urge before trying those 'deep breathing' exercises that their sensei said was supposed to help them. It worked for a good three seconds before his glare at Leo intensified.

An almost inaudible gulp again, but not from fear of a physical out lashing. Shell, Leo probably expected it. Stupid emotional brother.

Again. He wasn't really one to talk, now was he?

"It won't fix this."

Leo glanced down at his hands, seeing all too familiar blood on them that really wasn't there. Glare still in place Raph forced Leo to look up at him again.

"Try me."

* * *

><p>OK and I just want to give a big Hello out there to N Jas J. Just wanted to thank you for all the reviews and messages. You rule and I might make this fluffy, might not. You know how those 'jerks' are out there. I write brotherly fluff, random people label it as incest because they're ticked off and I'm reported.<p>

*Shakes head* Well, I'll see what comes to mind.

Thanks again.

Now, the challenge. Type out the most annoying symbol on your keyboard or mention it if you can't type it up. Like that Spanish N, I can never find on _any _of my keyboards!

*Eye twitch.*

ñ

Or that infinity symbol!

Seriously, can't we just get like, an extra row of keys for these symbols?

~Moonsetta


	5. Chapter 5

OK, here's the final part. Short, I admit, but that's how I planned it so I'm all good.

Warning: There are no explosions at the end. Please cry.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

><p>"Now if only I could convince myself to stop glaring," Raph thought, "Maybe this would be easier."<p>

The red banded turtle ran a worried hand across the back of his neck, "Well, ya can't stay in here and mope forever."

Truthfully, Leo probably could, being Leo and all. And the look that the elder turtle shot the younger only seemed to support said theory.

Raph bit his lip before deciding just to spit it out, "Look, you're freaking everyone out and I know I'm not one to talk but you're too emotional! I don't care what happen-"

"But I do."

"Fearless get the shell over this before I-"

"I stabbed you!"

And there was the shaking fist Raphael was desperately holding back. If it moved another inch from its current position, Raph was assured it would smack Leo across the face. And it would hurt. Shell, Leo probably wanted him to punch him though. Thinking back to the teddy bear the younger turtle swallowed the bile that crept up the back of his throat.

This is why they should be in each other's place right now. He didn't know how to do this.

Oh well, time to wing it!

Taking a deep breath, Raph reached out and snatched up Leo's hand, placing it on top of the wound that his brother's katana had made some hours ago and glaring back at said brother, daring him to jerk away.

That dare was instantly faced when the elder tried to recoil in shock and disgust, but Raph forced the hand to stay still.

"Look, there's something near there called my heart and it's still beating. I'm fine," Raph intensified his glare.

Why could he not stop glaring?

"But I-"

"Look big bro, I wouldn't care if you stabbed me, skinned me and hung my carcass up on your wall."

A pause, "Well, the carcass part might creep me out actually, but that's beside the point. Look," Raph paused again and, while keeping Leo's hand still against the wrapped wound, his slid his other arm over his brother's shoulder, "I don't care what happened or what will happen. We fought, you stabbed me, I got it treated, you moped for good few hours, I'm here trying to cheer you up and I'll heal in the future. Get over it!"

Leo matched his younger brother with his own glare, but the younger took it as the first crack of the covering mask.

"You don't get it."

Raph raised an imaginary eye brow, "Oh I get it alright. You're the one who's clueless Leonardo."

That shut the 'Fearless Leader' up for a moment.

Enough time for this.

Leo gasped as he was pulled into a hug, his head falling onto his younger brother's shoulder.

"Raph?"

"Mikey had this idiotic idea of giving you a teddy bear you know?"

Silence.

"I know I ain't much of one but-"

Silence again.

The elder turned his head slightly into the dark green shoulder, the other half of the mask chipping away and falling to the ground as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

The younger turtle smiled, "All I wanted to hear bro."

And through this, neither noticed that the previous plate of pizza, had been dropped onto the floor and that they would later have to deal with a lecture from Splinter about wasting food and a panic attack from Mikey about wasting PIZZA!

But all in all, they just stayed frozen, a last few statements freezing into Leo's mind.

"It don't matter bro. I may resent ya a lot of time, but I can't not love ya."

* * *

><p>I know. It was a weak ending but I must get this done. I've got one big present I'm putting together for my readers and be happy to know that the remaining pieces I planned to write are already finished I'm just not in a hurry to post them OK?<p>

Please read and review. Hey, has anyone out there ever reviewed something you never actually read?

OK, the challenge. What's your favorite song? I want to know! It's needed for the big present for you all!

See you in my upcoming one-shot!

~Moonsetta


End file.
